Love is a Rollercoaster
by loveali94
Summary: Dolph and Catalina meet on a fateful night on the beach while Catalina is dealing with her past. Can Dolph help her move on to a happier life or was this love doomed from the start?
1. Chapter 1

Wandering down a beach Nick Nemeth wondered how life could have gotten this mundane. He was a WWE Superstar, travelled to countries all around the world wrestling for a living; wanted by millions of women all over the world. He had all these reasons to be happy and yet all he could think about is what a normal life feels like. Yeah sure it might get a little boring once in a while but so does wrestling, particularly when you're working for the WWE which is full of politics.

All he really wanted at this stage of his life was to find a nice woman who understood him who was smart and had a sense of humour to share his life with. Unfortunately seeing how hectic his life was looked very unlikely.

He didn't notice there was a woman on the beach until he almost tripped over her. Just before he apologised he realised she was crying and he couldn't figure out why. But when he tapped her on the shoulder to ask if she was ok she shrieked and flinched away from him. Feeling contrite he apologised to her.

She was beautiful Nick realised. She had everything that he looked for in a woman and more physically. She was just under 5'8", long blonde hair, slim build, perky breasts just under a handful each and hips that just begged a man to grab onto them and hold her tight. She had clear skin, a cute little button nose and her eyes were the most startling shade of blue. Looking into them Nick felt like he'd fallen into the ocean and was never going to resurface.

Catalina was startled by the handsome man in front of her who had tapped her on the shoulder and looked really apologetic when she shrieked. He was probably about 6 ft with surfer type blonde hair, pretty blue eyes and a strong jaw line. He also was physically fit with impressive biceps that she couldn't help but give a second glance. She'd sworn off men forever after her ex but that didn't mean she couldn't notice a fine male form when it appeared right in front of her now did it?

"Ma'am I'm very sorry if I startled you, I was just trying to apologise for almost tripping over you. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"It's okay, sorry I'm not normally so skittish." She replied with a wry tilt to her mouth.

That's when nick saw the black eye and myriad of cuts marring her otherwise beautiful face.

"What happened to you?" Nick asked looking appalled.

"My ex boyfriend happened, that's actually why I'm here. He's in jail for now but he'll probably make bail and if I stay here until the trial then I'm safe." She said looking about ready to burst into tears at any moment.

Nick was shocked. He couldn't believe someone would hurt this beautiful woman.

"Is it okay if I sit down beside you and keep you company? A beautiful woman such as yourself alone on a beach at this time of night might attract some unwanted attention.

"Yeah I guess so, my name's Catalina." She smiled while holding out her hand as though waiting for Nick to shake it.

"I'm Nick." He said taking her hand and placing a kiss on the top of it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Nick." Catalina said trying to hide the spark she felt when Nick's lips met her hand.

"On no Catalina, I assure you" he said with a cheeky grin on his face "the pleasure is all mine."


	2. Chapter 2

Nick and Catalina talked almost all night. They talked about everything and neither Nick nor Catalina could remember the last time they had held a conversation so freely with someone.

"Why did you decide to come here?" Nick asked extremely curious why this beautiful woman had to flee the country to stay safe.

"I have friends here and they offered me a place to crash and because Michael isn't allowed to leave the country meaning he definitely can't get to me here. How come you're here?"

"I'm a wrestler with the WWE, have you heard of them? Anyway we're here doing a live show and I was in the hotel but the guys started some drama with another superstar and I needed some air."

"I used to watch but I haven't in a while."

"I'm Dolph Ziggler." He said and was slightly offended when she burst out laughing. "What is _so_ funny?" He asked semi annoyed.

"That name is utterly ridiculous. How do you keep a straight face when the announcers read it out?" She asked genuinely curious.

Nick forgot how to answer. Catalina had turned to look at him, her pretty blue eyes still sparkling with laughter, tiny crinkles at the corner and the most beautiful grin on her face. With such an open face he couldn't believe that someone would treat her badly.

Catalina's smile faded the longer he stared at her.

"Nick?" She asked "Is something the matter?"

"I just can't believe someone would hurt you the way Michael did. I'm fascinated by you and I think you're stunning. When you smiled at me I was speechless sorry. I do intend in answering. I don't normally laugh but I think if it will make you smile again maybe you should come to see the show." He asked with a hint of a teasing smirk on his face.

Catalina considered the offer.

"I'd love to come to the show, where do I get tickets from?"

Nick was surprised that she wouldn't automatically ask him to get her some until he realised she wasn't like any of the women he's ever met before and she didn't normally watch wrestling so wouldn't know that he could get her some.

"I can get you some if you'd like?" He offered.

"You can? That would be wonderful. I was just thinking that they might not have any left. One ticket will suffice and how much do I owe you for that?" she said smiling at him and once again he was taken aback by her beauty.

"Have dinner with me tomorrow night after the show and we'll call it even." He said smiling "Just dinner and nothing else unless you want to." He added after seeing the look of concern on her face.

He was relieved when the concern faded from her expression and a smile once more lit up her features.

"That sounds great." She agreed "But Nick, how will I get backstage?"

"I'll take care of that, don't worry Catalina I'll take care of you." He said smiling as she rested her head against his shoulder and looked out to the calm ocean. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they each mulled over their own thoughts. Though he was surprised when she suddenly blurted out with the question "What do you wear to wrestle in?"

She turned to look at him; it was obvious a serious question but he didn't want to tell her, he wanted to see her reaction up close and personal when she came to the show.

"You'll find out tomorrow night." He said winking at her.

"Hmm you do know I'm going to be imagining all sorts of things for the rest of tonight and tomorrow don't you?"

"Well I do now, if you'd like to run any of those past me I wouldn't mind hearing what's going on in that beautiful brain of yours."

"You like complimenting me don't you?"

"Yes I do, I don't think your ex complimented you as much as he should have or even treated you the way you should have been treated." Seeing the question in her eyes he elaborated "Like a queen."

She laughed and went back to leaning against his shoulder, noting the quiet strength in him. She felt his arm go around her shoulders just after she shivered.

"Are you cold? Do you want my jacket?" Nick asked and Catalina shook her head and smiled, thinking that her first instincts about this handsome hunk of a man had been right. He was a true gentleman.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick was backstage at the arena, nervous because he knew Catalina was going to come and watch him. He was working with Seth Rollins that night and wanted to put on a good show for the woman he was fascinated with.

"Hey bro, about our match tonight. Can we make it really high action, impressive stuff?" Nick asked Seth.

"Yeah sure man, why? There someone you want to impress?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, a woman named Catalina who is coming to her first wrestling show in years; she stopped watching a while back."

"She must be something if you, the show off, want to put on an extremely impressive match for her." Seth laughed "But yeah man no problem. I remember how you agreed to the same thing when I wanted to impress my girl. How did you meet her?" Seth asked genuinely curious about her.

"She was crying on the beach, which I noticed after I almost fell over her. When she looked up I saw she had a black eye and a whole bunch of cuts on her face which, she told me, her now ex-boyfriend gave her for trying to leave him. So she had him arrested and escaped here until his trial." Nick replied "When she told me what he did to her I was so horrified that someone could treat a beautiful woman that way."

Seth had never seen Nick this worked up over something although he had to agree with Nick about abuse. It shouldn't happen in any situation but in a relationship it was worse because you trusted that person and then they hurt you in a way that makes it almost impossible for you to trust again.

"Whoa man, what a dickhead. Like if you're lucky enough to get a beautiful woman then you do everything you can to keep her but you don't hurt her cause that's just downright wrong in every way. Maybe we should teach him a lesson?" Seth suggested, thinking about what he would have done to any man who hurt his beautiful girlfriend.

"Nah he's in New Zealand, where she's initially from, awaiting trial for battery, assault, rape and intent to kill. He ran her down with a car, lucky she ducked out of the way, simply for wanting to dump him and move on with her life."

"He sounds like a real bastard. You better treat her right Nick."

"I plan to. I want her to trust me. Besides I'm the show off." Nick said reverting to his character that he knew Seth was more comfortable with, although he had to admit the guy had earned a few points with Nick for the way he reacted to the abuse conversation. "I'll have her madly in love with me, you just watch. And it will be as simple as she won't want to leave me. I guess it's too bad that I'm just too damn good." He continued, laughing.

Although in the back of his mind there was a worry that maybe he had already fallen under Catalina's spell and it wouldn't be her not wanting to leave him but simply the other way around.


	4. Chapter 4

Catalina had been amazed at how talented all the wrestlers were. Although when she saw what some of the wrestlers who had performed earlier in the night was wearing she did wonder what Nick's gear looked like. Boy did she get a shock when he came out. She was secretly jealous of the way he could shake his ass, he could shake it better than she could. She was sitting ringside, although she would have been happy anywhere. When he took off his shirt to give it to her she couldn't help but ogle. The man was a god.

Nick saw Catalina in the crowd and hid a grin at her expression. She looked utterly amazed and he was glad that he managed to put a smile on her face. Seth noticed the woman he was distracted by and ribbed him about it later.

"Did you see the way her mouth dropped when you took off your shirt? Dude that was hilarious." Seth said.

"I know. I am going to get teased mercilessly by her about my ring gear when I have dinner with her after this." Dolph replied.

"Nah I get it bro. My girl was the same way first time she saw me in my NXT ring gear. She just wouldn't shut up about it. Your girl, what was her name again? She covered her bruises huh? They were barely noticeable but I saw the guy next to her notice and do a double take. You better watch out. You might have some competition for her." Seth said laughing.

"Her name is Catalina and I'm the show off bro. I can handle a little competition." Nick said laughing and waving at Seth as he left to head on the road.

Nick himself headed out to meet Catalina who was waiting outside the locker room door.

"Hey." She said smiling at him "I didn't know if you were decent otherwise I would have knocked."

"Hey yourself." He said wrapping an arm around her and pulling her in for a hug "I wouldn't have minded either way." He continued winking at her and smirking at the blush that now covered her cheeks. "So did you enjoy the show?" HE asked her genuinely curious.

"Are you kidding? I loved it! Although I gave your shirt to the little girl next to me. She's your number one fan apparently." She said laughing as they left the arena.

"Is that right? Well then it's ok." Nick said laughing.

He went to drop his stuff off at the hotel only to find that he didn't have a room booked.

"Is everything ok Nick?" Catalina asked; hesitantly when she saw he was mad.

"WWE forgot to book me a room; sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He said noting she'd gone pale and looked a little scared of him.

"You can stay at mine if you want, I have a spare room and it's not that far from here." She suggested after having overheard that there were no rooms available at the hotel.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to impose?" Nick asked

"It's fine. When do you have to be on the road by?"

"Oh I see how it is. We haven't even had dinner yet and you're already trying to get rid of me. Gee thanks Catalina." Nick said laughing and then continued "I can leave whenever; I just have to be in the next city by the end of the week."

"Oh right ok. I thought you would have a more structured schedule." She said.

"Nah they're pretty relaxed. They don't care how we get there so long as we arrive in time for the show. So gorgeous where do you want to go for dinner?" He asked.

"Well there's a Mexican place that does amazing food just by the beach." She said trying to think of her favourite places in town and realised she couldn't think of very many, not with Nick's eyes on her. She had to admit to herself that she was fascinated by him and seems to get lost in his eyes and his easy grin so much so that she lost her train of thought.

He offered her his arm. "Well then Milady, shall we?"

She took it and leaned into him as they walked down to the beachside restaurant. Catalina realised she truly felt comfortable with Nick and that was something she hasn't felt in a long time.


End file.
